


I Will Always Choose You

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: For seven years, Sansa and Tyrion have had a good marriage filled with joy and love. However, when someone from Tyrion's past returns to him Sansa and Tyrion's love will be tested. Will their love be strong enough?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with this. I feel I have lot of fics now. lol. I will try keep up with this when I have time.

Petyr Baelish gazed across the table at Tysha in the pub. She was a beautiful woman. She had silky dark black hair and she was slender. Tysha also had clear blue eyes that sparkled a bit.  _ She is a pretty one _ , he thought. 

"What do you want?" Tysha finally asked. 

"I think the real question is what do you want?"

"Me? I’m good with just surviving at the moment,” Tysha snickers before taking a sip of her ale. Petyr laughed. “We’re all just trying to survive. Aren’t we?”

“Who are you?”

“I am Petyr Baelish of House Baelish of the Fingers , husband of Lysa Arryn. I occasionally like wine and when I was young I fell in love...but she chooses another man…”

“Sorry to hear that,” Tysha said with sympathy. Petyr smiled at her then said. “I know who you are.”

“Tysha,”

“Not just Tysha, you are the first wife of Tyrion Lannister,” Petyr pops a french fry in his mouth while he watches Tysha reaction. She blinks back tears and clears her throat. “Haven’t heard that name in awhile…”

“Yes, you were his whore-”

“I was never a whore!” She slams her fist with fury. People look at their table but Petyr ignores them. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine,”

Tysha makes a short laugh. “I loved him. He was my first love, how could I not? He wasn’t like any other man I met. Yes, he was a dwarf but he was kind and funny and loyal. For those two weeks we were so happy and madly in love then Tywin Lannister happened…” Tysha pokes her food hard with a fork with a scowl on her face. 

Petyr tells her “You should know, Tywin Lannister is dead. He has been for a couple of years.”

Tysha smiled. “Good,”

Petyr gave a wicked smile to her , enjoying her reaction to Tywin’s death. “What did Tywin do to you?”

“You said you knew me,” Tysha points out.

“I want to hear your side,” 

“Tywin found out about me and Tyrion’s marriage. Tyrion didn’t care what his father thought of our marriage...but Tywin always got what he wanted. I was poor half of my life. My father and mother worked very hard to still provide for me though. Tywin sent his regards to me. I thought when the guards showed up at my home that they were going to rape me but they didn’t. They flew past me and killed my parents right in front of my eyes,” Tysha swallowed hard, frowning. “Tywin didn’t just take Tyrion away from me, he took everything I loved,”

Petyr nods with acknowledgment of her pain and asks. “What did Tyrion do?”

“I was so distraught when my parents died. He came to me and he comforted me. I held on to him for so long that night then he told me he had no choice but to end our marriage and for us to go our separate ways. I begged him not to leave me. I said I didn’t care if Tywin tried to kill me. Tyrion said I was mad. I got angry and he got angry then we made love one last time in pain and anger then he walked away from me…”

“Young love is always tragic,” Petyr commented nostalgically remembering the Cat he lost. “But you have a second chance,”

“How?”

“Tyrion is still alive...did you ever think what it would be like to see him again?” Petyr asks her. Tysha feels hope but buries it down. “What does it matter?”

“He loved you and he probably still does but his father from the grave is holding him down.”

“What is he a wight?” Tysha jokes. Petyr laughs. “Tywin arranged a marriage between Tyrion and Sansa Stark before he died.”

“I remember hearing her name. She is the eldest daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark?”

“You are correct! She is also my wife’s niece. Sansa has been married to Tyrion for seven years. Even when the war between the Lannisters and Starks ended she still stayed with him.”

“Why?” Tysha asks suspiciously.

“The rumor is love. Sansa lost her mother, father, and older brother Rob. Yes, her other siblings Jon, Arya, Bran, and Rickon still live but they have their own lives now.”

“Seems Tyrion is only with her because he pities her,” 

“I think it goes both ways,”

Tysha stared at Petyr and asks. “What do you really want?”

“Tyrion and Sansa’s marriage needs to end,”

“Why?” 

_ She should be mine like Cat should have been mine. _

“Sansa Stark should not be married to him. There is no point. My wife is afraid that she has fallen trap of the imp-”

“Don’t call him that!” Tysha snaps.

“My apologies m'lady my wife’s words, not mine. You see my wife was very close to her sister, Catelyn. Catelyn would not want her eldest daughter married to a Lannister. Catelyn hated Tyrion. Lysa wants to fulfill her sister’s last wishes but…”

“This Sansa won’t leave Tyrion?”  _ Why would she? I wouldn’t.  _

“No. Tyrion needs a wife of his own age who will give him children. It’s been seven years and Sansa has still not given him a child.” 

“So?”

“There’s been rumors that my  _ niece _ is infertile,”  _ Niece. That’s a sick joke. _

“...Really?”

“Yes, and even though Tyrion had a bad relationship with his father, I know he wants to keep the Lannister legacy going. His sister is gone and I doubt Jaime will have any with Brienne of Tarth,” Petyr says maliciously. 

“So...you want me to break them up?”   
Petyr Baelish passes Tysha a folder. “I am just giving you some information so you can follow your heart’s desires. No one can ever forget their first love…”

Tysha opened the folder and studied a picture of Sansa Stark. She was young. She looked like around the same age when Tysha met Tyrion. Sansa was beautiful. She had thick bright kissed by fire hair , pretty red lips, and pretty ocean blue eyes. Tysha read the information on Sansa and gripped the table hard when she saw the words  _ Lady of Casterly Rock, wife of Tyrion Lannister.  _

_ That was supposed to be me.  _

Petyr watches has Tysha blood boiled with jealousy and smiled. His plan was working well. Once, Sansa and the imp broke up, Sansa would run back home. Petyr and Lysa would swoop in and give their support to Sansa. Then all he had to do was get rid of Lysa Tully once and for all…

“Thank you for the information, Mr. Baelish,” Tysha says still staring down at the picture of Sansa Stark. 

“Call me, Petyr,”

*

 

“Rob!” Sansa called out for her dire wolf. She just returned to Casterly Rock after visiting her family and when the vehicle got through the gate Rob jumped out the window and ran into the gardens. Pod offered to help but Sansa told him that she would look for her dire wolf while he put her stuff inside. 

Sansa walked through the mazes and finally found her dire wolf sniffing at the yellow roses again. “Rob,” The dire wolf put his head down at Sansa whining. Sansa rolled her eyes and began to pet him. “Don’t jump out of vehicles. It’s very dangerous! Also, don’t you remember the last time you played with the roses?” 

Rob lifted up his front right paw that seemed to be healed up after being stung by a bee. “I don’t want anything to happen to you…” Sansa sighs and hugs her dire wolf. The wolf coat color was dark auburn, the same has Rob’s hair once was. The wolf was also brave and fierce like Rob. “You are learning too much from Nymeria! Let’s go find, Tyrion,” Sansa smiles and walks with her dire wolf through the mazes.

 

Sansa was excited to see Tyrion. It had been two weeks since she saw him. She visited Winterfell where Bran, Meera, and Rickon were at then Stormlands where Arya and Gendry lived. Lastly, she visited Jon and Daenerys in King's Landing. Rob stopped at the opening of the garden like Sansa and they watched Tyrion take a sip of wine then kept on reading a novel. Sansa lightened up and her heart filled up with love when saw her husband. She signaled Rob to be quiet so they could sneak attack Tyrion. Sansa began to creep up slowly behind Tyrion. 

“The Lady of Casterly Rock has returned,” Tyrion stated casually shutting his book before Sansa could hug him from behind. 

“How did you know?” Sansa whines disappointed she didn’t surprise him. Tyrion grabbed his wife’s hand and pulled her towards him. “Lions are masters of sneak attacks,” Tyrion kisses Sansa’s hand then continues. “Then I do read and know-”

Before Tyrion can finish Sansa flowers him with a big intense kiss. Tyrion knocks over his wine but doesn’t care and kisses her back passionately. 

“I have missed you, darling,” He says with pure love and begins to kiss her long neck he loved. “So...damn...much...how long has it been?”

“Two weeks,”

“Too long,” Sansa nods in agreement and lets Tyrion leads her on top of the soft grass. They fall and laugh and keep kissing. Sansa rolls on top of Tyrion and grinds on top of him which makes him groan. “Tease,”   
“Pervert,” Sansa unbuttons Tyrion’s pants , has he pulls down her underwear then Sansa positions herself on top of Tyrion’s shaft slowly then moans tilting her head back. Tyrion showers Sansa’s breasts with kisses then moans with her has she begins to ride him. “Tyrion...Rob...is watching,”

“He is a pervert…”

“I sometimes think...that Rob reincarnated into Rob,”

“I think if he was Rob he would have killed me already,”

“So true...GODS TYRION!” Sansa moans loudly with pleasure gripping his dark blonde locks. Tyrion grips her hips tightly making her pace go faster. Tyrion suddenly rolls on top of Sansa and grinds into her over and over until Sansa howls out his name and he roars out her name. 

 

*

 

Sansa opened her blue eyes and smiled when she saw the bright stars twinkling above her in the sky. When she moved her head to the right Tyrion was sleeping next to her like a soft king lion. He already had a pretty mane and it seemed he began to grow out his beard again. “Are you growing a beard again?” She whispered.

Tyrion smiled with his eyes still closed. “You know you love it,”

Sansa giggled. “I do,” and turned his head so she could give him a kiss. Tyrion kissed her back softly then their foreheads touched and Sansa closed her eyes. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Tears began to fall out of Sansa’s eyes. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“I just don’t like being apart. Every Time I am apart from people I love…”

Tyrion caressed Sansa’s cheek and said. “Hey, nothing can tear us apart. I’m not going anywhere. Okay?”

Sansa nods. “Sorry-”

“Don’t be. I want you to tell me how you feel,”

“Me too,” Sansa tells him .

“Well , right now I am relaxed from fucking my beautiful wife all evening,” Tyrion smirks . Sansa blushes and bites her lip. 

“Also and this is weird sensation, I am full of joy and hope like a prince from a Disney movie,”

“Were you watching Disney movies while I was gone?”

“Perhaps,”

“Tyrion Lannister! I thought you hated Disney,” Sansa teases him. Tyrion laughs and replies. “I do but you see I have this wife who has loved Disney films since she was a little girl and she was gone for two weeks and I missed her terribly so…”

“You watched Disney movies for me?”

“I did,”

“Tyrion, that is so romantic,” Sansa purrs with desire. Tyrion grins. “Maybe we can role play?”

“Nala and Simba?”

“I was thinking more Kiera and Kovu,” Tyrion whispers in Sansa’s ear and begins to trail kisses down her neck. 

“You watched the sequels? That is so hot,” Sansa says closing her eyes, biting her lip has Tyrion kisses her with love. 

“It’s been a long two weeks!” He groans. Sansa chuckles then they are interrupted by Tyrion’s cell phone. 

“Ignoring it,”

“Don’t it could be important,” Sansa tells him. 

Tyrion groans then answers his phone then hangs up quickly. “That was quick?”

“Dinner is ready,”

“I am hungry,”

“You rather have dinner than have more hot sex with your husband,”

“Well…”

“Sansa,darling! Your have slain me!” Tyrion yells. Sansa laughs and gets up slipping back on her dress. “We have to eat and so do you,”

“What would I do without you?” Tyrion asks has he puts back on his pants. 

“I don’t know. What would you do?” Sansa looks around for her underwear. Tyrion passes Sansa underwear and says. “I would die. Even if I was alive it wouldn’t matter. I would be death.” He says with seriousness. Sansa bends down and kisses Tyrion and whispers “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Sansa and Tyrion finish getting dressed. Tyrion holds out his hand to her and she reaches and walks beside her love out of the gardens. 

 

*

Tysha saw Casterly Rock from a distance and smiled. 

 

_ I will get everything that has been taken from me. Tyrion will be mine and I will be his... _

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Tyrion was staring at the big portrait of Tywin and Joanna Lannister. His father was younger and had a stern smile but something about his eyes twinkled joy. Joanna was next to Tywin with a beautiful smile on her face. Tyrion had the same green eyes like her. Joanna had her hand on a lion’s head, petting the animal. Joanna and Tywin were beautiful people and they got a dwarf son. 

_ What a joke.  _

 

“I hate you,” Tyrion whispers to the painting. “Both of you. Joanna, I hate you for leaving this Earth and made everyone endure the cold hearted Tywin Lannister. Tywin, I hate you the most because you never looked at me like you looked at Jaime. You never gave me any type of love. I am your trueborn son and you never looked at me like that. I was...am just a murderer who stole Joanna from you.” Tyrion clenches his jaw. “You know what the worst thing is? A part of me gets it. The way I have heard how you loved Joanna is how I love Sansa. If I ever lost her...I would be just like you. I am already like you in ways...more like you than your favorite son, Jaime...you're dead and still you are haunting me! Gods look at me, I am fucking talking to a portrait of my dead parents!” Tyrion kicks the wall and sighs deeply. “...Mother, I am scared...that one day someone will take everything I love like they did with father...please don’t let that happen…” The doorbell rings. Tyrion gazes at Joanna again in portrait and hesitantly walks to the front door. He opens the door and freezes. 

_ It’s not possible…  _

Tyrion eyes look up to a familiar beautiful woman but older.  “Tysha?” He gasps. 

Tysha looks down and grins. “Tyrion,” She drops to his height and gives him a huge kiss on the cheek and hugs him tightly. Tyrion heart pounds in his chest like a drum and he is still in shock unable to move. He doesn’t know how long they stay there hugging. It seems like forever. Flashes of memories appear through Tyrion’s mind and it’s all too much for him to handle. Still frozen like a statue Tysha moves her head and is about to kiss Tyrion on the lips. 

_ Sansa.  _

Tyrion snaps out of it and steps back from her to create some distance before Tysha can give him a kiss. With a strained tone, Tyrion whispers. “What are you doing here?”

Tysha flinches at Tyrion rejecting her but covers it up well and swallows hard. “I have been wanting to see you for awhile now. Haven’t you wondered what it would be like to see me again?”

“...I did once…”

Tysha smiles. “You look handsome,”

Tyrion gives her look. “Still naive?”

“Just because you can’t take a compliment doesn’t mean I am naive,” Tysha points out. Tyrion shakes his head. “Tysha-”

“I heard your father died,”

Both of them stare at each other for a second. Tyrion eyes glitter guilt and nods. “He did,”

“I’m sorry,”

“Tysha-”

“Really! Even though he was a horrible murderer he was your father,”

“He was,” Tyrion agrees . 

“Tysha...I am married,”

“I know...I heard you married the young Stark girl,”   
“I did,”

“You were forced to marry her,” Tysha points out. Tyrion is taken aback to hear Tysha say that and in a low tone says. “Don’t,”

Before Tysha can say anything else, Sansa calls out for him. “Tyrion! Pod says he saw you in front of the painting again-” She stops when she see’s Tyrion in front of the door with an uncomfortable expression on his face, in front of him is a beautiful woman around his age. “Hello, who is this Tyrion?” 

“Um...Sansa...this is...Tysha,” 

It takes Sansa a moment to process it but her head turns back to the woman named Tysha, Tyrion’s first wife. The wife he loved and lost. “Uh...well...hi! I’m Sansa,” She puts out her hand for Tysha to shake. Tysha eyes Sansa’s hand rocking a wedding ring. Tysha never got a wedding ring.

Tysha eyes Sansa then puts on a fake smile. “Hi, I’m Tysha,” they shake hands in a fake matter. 

Tyrion puts his head up.  _ Thanks, mother. So glad to see how much you love your son! _

“Please do come in,” Sansa moves to the side so Tysha can enter their home. Sansa gives Tyrion an annoyed look then walks into the home. “So...Tysha you must be here to speak to Tyrion,”

“I am,” 

“Dinner's almost ready, I hope you will join us,” Sansa forces herself to say politely. 

“That would be great! Thank you…”

Sansa clears her throat and gives Tysha a hard look. “Sansa,”

“Right! Sansa that must be an unforgettable name,”

Tyrion chimes in with a nervous laugh. “Tysha, see you’re still horrible with names! I am going to go see how dinner is going!”

“I’ll show Tysha to the dining room,” Sansa says. 

Tyrion watches his ex-wife and newly wife in a staring contest and realizes it’s not best for him to leave them alone. “POD!” Tyrion yells. Pod comes from the corner and says. “Yes,”

“There you are! Pod, this is our guest, Tysha-”

Pod frowns. “You mean-”

“YEP! How about you take her to the dining room while me and Sansa see if dinner is ready…” Tyrion eyes Pod to get Tysha out of the same room has Sansa. Pod nods and takes Tysha out of the room, towards the dining room. 

“Did you know she was coming?” Sansa hisses. 

“What? No! If I did I would have told you!”

“What is she doing here?”   
“I have no idea! When I find out I will happily tell you, Sansa!” Tyrion snaps viciously. Sansa scoffs and shakes her head. Tyrion quickly says. “I’m sorry! Please forgive me! I am just shocked to the core and I really need a drink…” Sansa studies Tyrion hands shaking rapidly. She bends down and hugs him. “Tyrion, it’s okay,”

Sansa scoffs and shakes her head. Tyrion quickly says. “I’m sorry! Please forgive me! I am just shocked to the core and I really need a drink…” Sansa studies Tyrion hands shaking rapidly. She bends down and hugs him. “Tyrion, it’s okay,”   
“Sansa I feel like a statue. You know they can’t move but can see everything in front of them and every single day of their lives they watch life pass them…”   
“They are tragic,”

“They are,” Tyrion agrees in a hoarse tone. Sansa cups Tyrion’s cheeks and kisses his forehead. 

“It’s going to be okay,”

“It will?”

“Yes, we will get through this,” 

“We will?”

“Yes,” Sansa encourages. 

“I love you,” Tyrion tells her with a hint of fear.

“I love you, too,”

“I’m scared,”

“I know,” Sansa says with sadness then gives him another hug. 


End file.
